


Keep It, It Suits You

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because I can, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, chubby!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn doesn't recognize Poe after he comes back from an undercover mission. But once he gets over the initial confusion he decides he's pretty into Poe's new look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It, It Suits You

Finn blinked himself awake a good two hours before his alarm, probably because of the rain. Storms always woke him up, the rhythmic thump of raindrops bringing back memories of a couple thousand pairs of boots marching in perfect unison up and down a parade square, stepping over those who had collapsed out of exhaustion, overcome by the blistering heat or dehydration. Fun times, not exactly what Finn had wanted to wake up to today. Or any other day, really.

Sighing, Finn stuck a hand under his pillow and fished out his datapad. About a week ago he had figured out how to download games, and since then he'd developed a healthy obsession with a couple of shooters and an app where all you do is take care of a bunch of cats. That last one was his favourite. 

While the game loaded he threw a glance at the perfectly made bed across from him, frowning a little bit. That son of a bitch had been away for what, eight weeks now? That just wasn't right, leaving Finn all by his lonesome like that. Suddenly feeling a little bit gloomy, Finn pulled up the text logs from the night before, his clinginess only now occurring to him. He scrolled through to the end of the conversation, trying to imagine Poe was sitting beside him, saying the words for himself. 

_ I got an early wakeup, buddy. Sweet dreams. _

_ They'd be sweeter if you just came home already… _

_ Cheesy son of a bitch _

_ Asshole _

_ Love you too <3 _

Poe had signed off, Finn had signed off, and then he had fallen asleep with a comforter clutched to his chest. Turns out a blanket was a poor substitute for a living, breathing, human-furnace boyfriend. 

Finn sighed and dropped his head to the pillow. It wasn't actually his pillow, just like the hoodie he had on wasn't his or the blanket he was clinging to didn’t belong to him either. He closed his eyes and curled up tighter, trying to avoid the light from the sunrise beginning to prod him in the face. Add that to the rain, and getting back to sleep would be downright impossible…

Wait a minute, something about that didn’t add up. 

Finn pushed himself up and turned to the bathroom door, smiling when he realized what had actually woken him up. Oh, this was so much better than war flashbacks.

Poe was singing in the shower, as usual. His words were muffled but still music to Finn's ears, especially after two months of going cold turkey. Finn kicked off the covers and rolled out of bed, tugging off his hoodie and tossing it into the pile of clothes Poe had left outside the bathroom door. Then he leaned up against the doorway, anticipation bubbling deep in his chest, making itself known in his wide grin and bright eyes. 

When Poe walked out, a towel around his neck, Finn immediately went in for a kiss, quick enough that he barely even got a good look at Poe before their lips were pressed together and Poe's stubble was tickling his nose and he was squeezing him just a bit to tightly and they were finally back together and it was perfect. 

"Hi." Finn laughed, pulling away and resting his forehead against Poe's. 

"Hey." Poe pecked him on the cheek, the heavy bristles on his face tickling Finn's skin. "Sorry about the beard, and the all-around differentness. That's a word, right?"

"Hm, I'd only noticed the beard." Curious, Finn took Poe by the shoulders and held him out at arms length, considering him.  His t-shirt fit a lot more snugly across his stomach than usual and the look on his unshaven face was downright sheepish. The next thing Finn noticed was the hair. It had grown a little wild, corkscrew curls locked in a perpetual state of windblown disarray. Poe didn't seem to like it, from the way he was fidgeting. Finn didn't see why. It was different, sure, but Finn figured he just looked the way guys his age were supposed to. A little paunch, a little scruff, Finn found himself liking it. If Poe had settled down, built a house, had some kids, if he hadn't gotten caught up in the Resistance and the fighting and the madness of a world trying to rip itself apart, this is how he'd look all the time. 

Finn cracked a grin just thinking about it. Yeah, he was really into this domestic alternate timeline he had just dreamed up. He pulled Poe into another hug, running his fingers through his damp hair in an attempt to get it to stay down flat.

“Is this what would happen if you didn't spend ten minutes in the fresher every day?" he asked, twisting a sprig of it around his fingers.  He poked Poe's tummy and grinned at him. "And what's the story behind this?" Poe snorted, turning away to rummage around in the medicine cabinet for his razor.

"Had to look matronly. Or is it patronly? I don't know. Point is I was undercover, and the only way to do that well is to change everything about myself. Basically my options were either to get as ripped as you or to not shave and eat junk for a while. I'll work it off in a few weeks, don't even worry about it."

Poe shut the cabinet, trying not to dwell on the reflection of Finn’s bare chest staring him in the face. Stars, the guy had a great body, broad and firm, skin pulled taut and frame drawn upwards with muscle.

Now Poe was a different story. There would always be a certain convex curve to his stomach, no matter how much he worked out. He’d accepted the reality of that awhile back. But when he gained even a little weight he got downright curvy, hips and all. Not a personal fun fact that he liked to flaunt, honestly. Combine that with the beard he had going and the final effect lent him the look of a chubby old hobo, who Finn was still staring at, for some reason.

“What’s up?” he asked, trying not to meet Finn’s eye.

“Well, we have over an hour to ourselves, and I haven’t given you a proper hello yet.” Finn said innocently, rocking on his heels. Poe snorted and shook his head.

“Oh, you don’t want to fuck a guy who looks like this…” He shook his head again and wet his razor, tapping it on the edge of the sink. “No, Finn, c’mon, I look like, well…” As stated above: chubby old hobo. 

“Like I care. I’m lonely and sexually frustrated right now.” Finn insisted. He grabbed Poe around the middle, kneading and pulling at his stomach. Finn didn’t understand what Poe was so hung up on. Okay, so maybe a few things were different, but a whole lot more was the same. Specifically, the come-hither look that never seemed to leave Poe’s face. That was really getting to Finn.

"We have two months of sex to catch up on, remember? What's the point of procrastinating? Besides, I’m dying here.” he added, turning Poe around and pouting at him. “I didn’t jack off while you were gone. Not once. Honest.” Poe snorted and pat him on the cheek, running his other hand over the top of Finn’s head.

“Wow, good for you. Can’t say I showed the same type of self-control…” Their eyes met and Finn's eager smile all but broke Poe's resolve to abstain until he got at least a little bit of muscle definition back. ”Fine. If you wanna fuck a Hutt, I won't stop you…"

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. It's endearing." Finn insisted, pulling at Poe’s arm. "Besides, you still look great to me." Poe snorted and tossed his razor into the sink. 

"I guess we've all got our kinks." he decided as he let Finn tug him over to the bed. He pressed a kiss to his ear, relishing the appreciative shiver that seemed to pass through Finn's whole body. It really was the littlest things with this guy. He pushed Finn down onto the mattress and straddled him, rubbing his face against his bare chest, grinning when he squirmed.

“You trying to scrub my skin off?” Finn laughed. His hands had worked themselves under the hem of Poe’s shirt, fingers rubbing little circles into the fat hanging over the waistband of his boxers. “I want to look.” Poe rolled his eyes, raising his arms above his head for Finn’s convenience. 

“Happy?” he asked as Finn tossed his shirt over into the pile by the door. Finn just wrapped his arms around him. If anything, his smile had only gotten wider.

“Very.” Finn laughed, drinking in every inch of Poe’s face and body. Stubble was something Finn had limited, but treasured, experience with. To put it simply, he had felt that blowjob for days, whenever anything came in contact with his oversensitive dick. This belly business on the other hand, that was unexplored territory.

He ran his fingers curiously over Poe’s stomach, his fingers sliding over the smooth, pliant skin, the easy give of it a charming deviation from the firm resistance he was accustomed to. He grinned up at Poe, massaging his back.

“And you were gonna keep this from me? Jerk.”

“I’m sorry for not knowing about your overweight vagabond kink. Now do something useful with those hands of yours and get this over with.”

“You want me as much as I want you, and you know it.” Finn insisted playfully. Poe punched him on the shoulder, laughing as Finn grabbed him around the waist and rolled him facedown onto the bed.

“I guess I’ll let you believe that.” he teased. But for all his joking, when he felt Finn’s hands sliding into his shorts he whined and buried his face in a pillow, realizing after a second that it was his own. The fact that it was on Finn’s bed was pretty interesting. He twisted to grin at the culprit, his eyes resting on the stretched fabric of his briefs before gliding upwards to meet a sheepish grin. 

“Aw, babe. So you really did miss me…” Finn rolled his eyes and pinched Poe’s hip, leaving a reddish mark in the skin.

“They got mixed up in the wash.” he insisted, working Poe’s boxers off and rubbing his full backside, slipping a hand between his soft thighs to toy with his erection.

“Doesn’t explain why my blanket and hoodie are here as well. Boy, what a romantic you turned out to be.”

“To be honest I think that romantic is a bit too high a word to describe the things I’m planning on doing right now.” He dug his fingers into Poe’s waist with one hand, his grip firmer on account of the extra material he had to work with. The other was occupied with rifling around in the bedside table for a bottle of lube. Poe liked where this was going.

“And what are some more appropriate definitions?” he purred. Finn shrugged, straddling Poe’s legs and smoothing his hands up his body, squeezing his pudgy sides with almost childish curiosity.

“Well, appropriate sure isn’t one of them. Let me see, dirty, lewd, adult, risqué, salacious…” He pressed his lips to Poe's back, sprinkling kisses down the line of his spine. “Really, the list goes further on the more clothes that come off.” Poe snorted and rutted back against Finn, shivering when he felt the slide of Finn’s cock against his ass.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Smirking, Finn hauled Poe up onto his knees, spreading his cheeks apart to tongue at his hole. Poe bit his lip, trembling as Finn licked and kissed and did who knows what else to him. Damn if the guy wasn’t the fastest learner in the galaxy. Only a short while ago he had been the biggest virgin on base. Poe shuddered as Finn slid a lube slicked finger into his hole, twisting and pressing like he’d been born to turn the best pilot in the Resistance into a lovesick puppy. How times do change.

“Hey, how long’ve we been a thing?” Poe asked, his question muffled by his pillow and a choked off moan. Finn took a break from making a mess out of Poe and shrugged.

“Nine, ten months?” He worked in another finger and Poe buckled, sliding onto his elbows with a satisfied grunt. “Why?”

“Y’know what, never mind. Not important. Just keep doing that.” He grinded against the bed, smearing pre-come all over the sheets. Finn pressed his lips to Poe’s tailbone, massaging his butt with one hand, watching the tawny skin ripple with a delighted look on his face. 

“Oh, fuck me…” Poe whined, pushing back against Finn’s hand, trying to drive in the three fingers buried knuckle deep inside him. Poe wasn’t sure how long Finn had been prepping him, but from the warmth spreading across his stomach and the sweat pearling on his skin, definitely too long.

“Is that an exclamation or a request?” Finn asked, crooking his fingers inside of Poe’s body, making his breath hitch.

“Just stick your dick in my ass already, you jerk…” he trailed off in a low sigh, gripping the sheets as Finn edged himself in slowly, bit by bit. When he had sunk to a comfortable depth Poe groaned and nuzzled back, making Finn gasp. “Took you long enough.” 

Finn snorted as he pulled and kneaded at Poe’s butt, smacking it just so he could look at the red handprints he left in the yielding skin. Poe shivered, his knees sliding outwards. This was new.

“Somebody’s aggressive. Is this what happens when I leave you all by yourself for long enough?”

“Apparently.” Finn tugged at Poe’s curls, pulling his head back to lavish his collarbone and neck with hungry kisses. “I bottle it all up and you’re the one who has to deal with my boner-driven outbursts. Is it too much?”

“Nah. Remember kiddo, I’ve been around the block at least a couple times. Whatever you’ve got in mind I’ve already done, and if I’m to be completely honest, I probably enjoyed it.”

"Y'know, sometimes I forget how old you are…"

Poe laughed at that, shifting his weight to one elbow so he could reach down and wrap a hand around his cock, which had been dragging wetly against the sheets in the most maddening way. Finn noticed what he was up to and nudged his hips forwards in a bid to get his attention.

“I wanna see. You can’t deny me that.” Poe snorted and pulled away from Finn, flipping over and spreading his legs, grinning when he saw the eager expression on Finn’s face. The guy couldn’t have looked happier if Poe had just offered him a moon.

“I knew you got off on watching me…” He’d better. Poe damn near invited him, always leaving his bedroom door open just a crack, always making his whines and plaintive cries of Finn’s name just a little too loud. And the guy came running every time. Good thing Poe loved giving him a show.

“Does that even come as a surprise? You’re gorgeous. Especially like this.” Legs in the air, fucking his own hole with fingers slick with spit and sweat and pre-come, dick twitching fit to burst against his protruding tummy. It was almost enough to push Finn over the edge, who knew what Poe was going through.

Well, Finn knew, for one. Poe was sorta vocal in his pleasure. Not that Finn minded at all. It was nice knowing that he was doing something right. But at the same time he kinda wanted in on the action. So when Poe let out a particularly throaty moan Finn couldn’t help but give in.

“Fuck, I can’t take this. Outta the way.” Finn climbed back on top of Poe and grabbed his shoulders, holding him in place as he eased back in. Then he started thrusting, reaching down to wrap a hand around Poe’s leaking cock. That got him the reaction he wanted.

“Oh, fuck, Finn. That feels so fucking good. Right there babe…” Poe tilted his head back, panting. “Fucking missed you so bad…” Warmth spread from the top of Finn’s head right down to his toes, and it had nothing to do with sex, but it had all to do with Poe. No doubt about it, Finn was hooked on whatever it was that this guy did to him. He’d tear himself away the day Hoth thawed.

With that in mind he pushed forward, hitting the sweet spot he’d been looking for. That did the trick. Poe made a noise like he’d just had the wind knocked out of him, pumping desperately at his cock, squeezing his eyes shut and biting back a groan as come spilled over his fingers. Finn wasn't far behind, letting out a cry and falling limp against Poe, who pulled him closer until he was basically laying on top of him. 

“Fuck.” Finn gasped into Poe’s neck, his breath puffing warm against the damp skin. “ _Fuck…_ ”

“Yup.” Poe cleared his throat, trying and failing to sound nonchalant as Finn’s heat pooled in his stomach. “You got that right.” 

They stayed like that for awhile, flush against each other, drunk on their own heat and sweat and throbbing heartbeats. Finn woke from the stupor first, blinking the stars out of his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. Before pulling out he nuzzled his hips forwards, getting one last moan out of Poe, who in apparent protest of his treatment smacked Finn on the butt. Finn just laughed and pushed the damp hair out of Poe’s face, waiting for praise he knew was coming. Poe obliged, however begrudgingly.

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was pretty good…” Poe grumbled. Obviously proud of himself, Finn let out a huffing laugh and sloughed off of Poe, landing facedown beside him.

“Glad we didn’t wait, then?” Poe shrugged and pulled up his shorts, rolling out of bed to crack the window open, let some air into the stuffy room.

“I guess. But I dunno, don’t you like me better when I’m normal?”

“As long as you’re you, I’ll like you. Show up with blue hair and a yellow goatee and I’ll still be onboard. But, I gotta say, this particular look looks particularly good on you. I say that you should keep it all the time.” Finn pulled Poe back onto the bed and nuzzled the top of his head, burying his face in the unruly curls. "Especially this. And this." His lips skimmed the prickles covering Poe's chin and cheeks. "Oh, this too. I love this." He had moved down lower, squishing his face against Poe's belly button. "Please? At least a little.”

"I gotta fit into a flight suit, buddy..." Poe insisted, reaching over the edge of the bed and retrieving the blanket that had been kicked off of the bed by all of their squirming. He tossed it to Finn, who wrapped it around himself and flopped down on top of Poe’s stomach, nuzzling his nose up the line of curling hair that led to Poe’s navel.

“But it’s squishy and incredible. You’re my pillow now.” Finn told him, pulling at the tuggable skin with his teeth, the taste of salt prickling on his tongue. “It suits you.” he sighed.

"Geez..." Poe glanced over at the window, grinning when he saw a dart of orange fur leap into the room. Finn heard the meowing and shifted, trying to locate the source of the noise.

“When'd we get a cat?” he mumbled. The guy was obviously falling asleep. Poe shifted his leg so the tabby could hop up onto the bed, rubbing its orange coat with easy affection.

“That’s a story for another day, trust me…”

“BB-8’s gonna be jealous.” Finn warned. Poe laughed, watching the cat curl up on Finn’s back, the curve of her tail matching that of his scar. 

“Little guy’s gotta learn to share. What time d’you have to be up?” But Finn was already asleep, face snuggled against Poe’s tummy, which he had apparently decided was his own personal pillow. Poe sighed and ran his hands over Finn’s head, watching sunlight creep in through the window shades, Finn’s snores rumbling warm and sated against his stomach. 

It was good to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched "Inside Llewyn Davis", and then I saw a post about Poe coming back from a mission looking the way Oscar did in that, and then I had an hour to myself in the back of a warehouse. A pretty convenient series of events, I dare say.


End file.
